


Du Bist So Perfekt

by LexiLaboratories



Category: Rammstein
Genre: 'cause it's gonna be a thing, DivaDarling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Paul makes up for it, Richard is a proud fuck, This is as cotton candy'ish as I can go, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiLaboratories/pseuds/LexiLaboratories
Summary: It was out of the ordinary for a man like Richard to allow himself to express his feelings, openly. Let alone admit them to anyone.But there were times..





	Du Bist So Perfekt

**Author's Note:**

> I've settled on naming this couple "DivaDarling". I'm sure no explanation is needed. ;)  
> Inspiration for this little dribble-drabble came from doing a quick Duolingo German-lesson during my break from work.  
> The title is taken directly from one of the sentences I was translating.  
> Seems like inspiration for this fandom comes from everywhere, all the time! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my debut as a FF-writer on this site; I have done some stuff in the past, but I'm cleaning the slate - and I'll start off very soft.. With my first ever work in the Fluff-category.. Without any pervy smut-stuff. As I said: "Very soft".. Hah.  
> Enjoy! :)

 

Being with Paul Landers really was something else.  
Always so cheerful, playful and relaxed about life.  
Opposite Richard.  
When he had first met the shorter German he would have never thought him a subject. At least not in that sense. And yet, something seemed to melt away his own, cold façade, every time Paul was near.  
The way he always snuggled up against him. How he told Richard how much he liked him. How turned on he became when Richard would wander about at home in nothing but his briefs. How his expressive body language could drive Richard completely wild and turn him into a horny teenage boy again.  
He never let Richard doubt his feelings. Comments like "Hello, handsome" and "Gott, I love your ass in those pants" weren't exactly seldom.  
Public affection was something that Richard, too, wasn't very fond of. When they went out and about, Paul would discreetly touch his hand every now and then. Richard would aggressively pull it away, and Paul would make an even greater show out of their hush-hush relationship, sometimes.  
Richard hated it in the moment. But when it came down to it, he admired Paul for his carefree attitude.  
He was a proud, stoic man and the only one that could somehow change that, if only for brief moments, was this ridiculous, cheeky, obnoxious and totally lovable little creature.  
Sometimes by night-time, when Paul was lying by his side in bed, Richard would lie there, observing him as he wandered through the vast dreamscapes. Wonder what went through that funny mind of his.  
Wonder how a person so different from himself could have such enormous impact on his life. It was out of the ordinary for a man like Richard to allow himself to express his feelings, openly. Let alone admit them to anyone.  
But there were times..  
Paul shuffled around a bit. Furrowed his brows. Uttered a pleased moan in his sleep. One of those that indicate deep, comfortable sleep.  
Richard leaned in, making sure Paul was indeed sleeping.  
Very carefully, he pressed his lips against the forehead of his lover.  
“Du bist so perfekt.” He whispered in Paul’s ear as he caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique are more than welcome!  
> I hope this little thing reminded you that love actually does exist in this world.. Even for the proud Richards out there. ;)


End file.
